Chance Meetings
by RainbowsArePretty
Summary: Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo were the "Cute Couple" in high school. When Ziva was eighteen, Eli took Ziva and Tali back to Israel. Tony never forgot Ziva, and the ring that she left him. What happens when many years later, Ziva returns?
1. RedHead Directors and Mossad Liasons

"Gibbs, meet the new director" Said Former Director Morrow.

A red-headed woman stood next to Morrow. Clad in a snappy business suit, her flaming red hair pulled back in a bun, she smiled to Special Agent Gibbs, an unspoken message passing between the two.

"Hello, Jethro," Said Jenny Sheppard, the now new Director of NCIS.

A young Israeli woman, in her late twenties stood up next Director Sheppard. She had her hair covered with a striped scarf and had on cargo pants, and an Israeli military jacket.

"Jethro, meet Officer Ziva David, Mossad," said Jenny.

"I will be assisting with your team to prove the Ari Haswari's innocence," told Ziva.

Gibbs took an intimidating step towards Ziva, anger flaring in his eyes. How dare she come in here and say that Kate's murderer was innocent.

"Well, Officer David, that's going to be a bit hard seeing as how he's guilty!" exclaimed Gibbs.

"Yes? And where is your proof?" exclaimed Ziva, taking an equally threatening step towards Gibbs.

Jenny decided it was now time to intervene between Ziva and Jethro.

"Ziva! Jethro! Calm down! Jethro, take Ziva to meet your team," ordered Jen

"Jen, I don't want her on my team," argued Jethro, either oblivious that Ziva was there, or he just didn't care.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is not a discussion. Take her to meet your team, to meet Abby and Ducky. After Ari's guilt or innocence is proven, Ziva will remain on your team as a Mossad liaison,"

"Fine," muttered Jethro, and signaled for Ziva to follow him out of MTAC.


	2. Silver Stairs and HighSchool Flashbacks

As Ziva walked down the metallic stairs she looked down at the desks. Truth be told, she envied them. They always knew what was going to happen. NCIS Agents would never have to go under cover for nearly two years. They would never have to go to high school, fall in love, and then move back to their home country.

They would never fall in love with someone that they would never see again.

Thinking about this she stopped and began playing with the ring on her necklace, next to her Star of David.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Tony, wh-what is this?" Ziva stuttered, as Tony presented her the ring._

_He smiled that charming smile of his, the one reserved for her._

"_It's a promise ring, ZiZi. I love you, and I want you to know that forever. I, Tony DiNozzo, love you Ziva David," he whispered and took her hands in his. _

_Ziva's eyes began to fill with tears. "I love you too, Tony," and passionately kissed him._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Hey, are you coming?" asked Gibbs, a befuddled frown on his face.

"Yes," she murmured; her mind in every place except where it should be.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment, but shrugged it off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When both Gibbs and Ziva arrived at the bullpen, Gibbs then walked up to McGee's desk, the aforementioned still typing, seemingly unaware that his boss was there, in front of him.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled, and McGee sparked to attention.

"Uh, yes boss?" asked McGee.

"Go get, Abby and Ducky. Get them down here," Gibbs ordered, and McGee did as he was told.

Yet again, not giving a clue or reason as to why he was ordering his agents to bring lab techs and ME's to the bullpen.

"Sit," ordered Gibbs to Ziva, and pointed to a spare desk at the end of the aisle.

'_I already don't like him,' _thought Ziva and sat down to wait to prepare for what he arranged for her to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When McGee, Abby, and Ducky had arrived, Ziva had already been bored enough to revert back to her daydreaming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Tony, what are you thinking?" laughed Ziva. It really was hard to be mad at this man._

"_C'mon Ziva, you have to let loose, be a free spirit," yelled Tony, emphasizing this by spreading his arms like a bird._

_They were at a secluded lake, found by Tony when he was younger. There was a cliff fifteen feet above, and though it was not very high, Ziva was reluctant to jump._

"_C'mon, I'll jump with you, ZiZi," offered Tony, his eyebrows raised._

"_Fine," giggled Ziva and made her way towards Tony._

_He crouched down, and said "C'mon, climb on," his voice was unusually gentle._

_Clad in turquoise bikini, she climbed on to Tony, looping her arms around his neck._

_He then jumped off the cliff, and he could hear her gasp in his ear._

_God, he loved this girl._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Officer David," Gibbs spoke and she would've jumped out of her seat if not for her Mossad training that had restrained her to her seat.

"Yes?" she asked, not wanting to start a conversation with Gibbs.

"Get up, and meet the team," she did as was told and made her way to the center of the bullpen where she saw the two agents that were there when she had come in, McGee and whoever occupied the now empty desk. There was also another woman, about her age with her raven-black hair pulled back into a pair of pigtails. She was wearing a black pleated mini skirt and a blouse with a skull on one side. Her fire-engine red boots clacked as she paced around. There was an older man next to her dressed in a traditional suit with a blue bowtie.

'_Well', _she thought,_ 'I might not mind working with these people.'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**I'm sorry about the last chapter. You're right, it was too short. I hope this might make up for it.**

**-Alyss**


	3. Ziva's Pigtails and Tony's Ring

'_Well', she thought, 'I might not mind working with these people.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello," said Ziva as she stuck her hand out to the Goth, who eyed it warily. Ziva looked at the Goth's pigtails and another memory came flashing back to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ziva was sitting next to Tony, her head on his chest, and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She was his, and no one else's. They were currently at Tony's place; his father was out of town and Tony had only obtained knowledge of this when he had woken up and found the house to himself, with not even a note left behind._

_Ziva wasn't paying much attention to the movie, but the little attention she had been paying to it was lost once she felt two hands playing with her hair._

"_What?" she asked, quite amused at the sight of her boyfriend parting her dark locks._

"_You would look awesome in pigtails," he responded._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the Goth, actually seeming concerned.

Ziva's mind came back to present in a flash. _'What is going on with me?' _she thought

"I'm fine, just jet-lag, I suppose," she assured her.

The woman shook Ziva's hand, now taking a liking to her. "My name's Abby, Abby Sciuto,"

"Ziva," she responded. She then met Timothy McGee, and proceeded to meet the man in the bowtie.

"Hello, my dear," welcomed the man, with an obvious trace of Scottish accent lying underneath his words.

"My name is Dr. Mallard, but please do call me Ducky; almost everyone does."

Ziva smiled warmly at the doctor, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ducky,"

Almost all her traces of memories from nearly ten years ago, when she was in high school disappeared when all of a sudden Gibbs called out to one of his agents that she had not yet met.

"Hey, DiNozzo, get over here,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Dear Tony, **

**If you are reading this, then I am already in Tel Aviv. Papa has taken Tali and I back to Israel. I cannot explain to you why but know that I love you. Enclosed is a ring so that I hope you will never forget me.**

**Love,**

**Ziva**

_Tony read and re-read the letter a thousand times, until he had it memorized, and the paper was practically crumpling from being held and read for so long. Tony then took the envelope and turned it upside down, a traditional ring falling out._

'**Forever yours – Ziva'**_ it read and he took off his chain, the one with his deceased mother's dog-tags on it and slipped the ring on it. _

_He would never forget either of these women. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Yeah, I had to leave you on a cliffhanger there. ******


End file.
